


[Podfic] I Smell Children - Ich Wittere Kind

by Annapods



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Deutsch in rechtem Ohr, English in left ear, Experimental Style, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, bilingual work
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 15:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Once you've become the thing that kids dress up as once a year, Halloween sort of loses its shine.Wenn du erstmal zu dem Ding geworden bist als das sich die Kids ein Mal im Jahr verkleiden, dann verliert Halloween irgendwie seinen Glanz.00:06:19 :: Written byMoit, vonWennIchEinVögleinWärübersetzt.





	[Podfic] I Smell Children - Ich Wittere Kind

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Smell Children](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026427) by [Moit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit). 
  * Inspired by [Ich Wittere Kinder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4236666) by [WennIchEinVögleinWär (Naemi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/WennIchEinV%C3%B6gleinW%C3%A4r). 



**Streaming/Hören:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/isciwk) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/nxhrvhae2wtjpwr/%5BTW%5D%20I%20Smell%20Children%20-%20Ich%20Wittere%20Kind.mp3?dl=0)

 **Download/Herunterladen:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/nxhrvhae2wtjpwr/%5BTW%5D%20I%20Smell%20Children%20-%20Ich%20Wittere%20Kind.mp3?dl=0))

**Anna:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Vermerke:** this was recorded for the “Splice Fics Together” square of my Podfic Bingo 2018 card.  
Vielen Dank an Moit und WennIchEinVögleinWär für die generelle Erlaubnis, Podfics aufzunehmen!


End file.
